


Все ходят в Мавзолей

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан исследует катакомбы под Мавзолеем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все ходят в Мавзолей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды The Sims на Фандомбную Битву 2013.

Первое, что заметил Джонатан, спускаясь в катакомбы под Мавзолеем: здесь почти не было паутины. Молодой сим и не страдал арахнофобией, но пауки вызывали у него некоторую брезгливость.

«Я делаю это ради Аманды, – подумал Джонатан, – только ради нее». О, Аманда, ее рыжие локоны и острый носик… самая красивая девушка в школе, а потом и университете, теперь – восходящая городская звезда. Она всегда была окружена поклонниками, но никогда не отдавала предпочтения кому-то конкретному. Не соглашалась на свидания и не встречалась ни с кем слишком долго.

Когда Аманда обратила внимание на Джонатана – он не поверил, что действительно интересен ей и это не какая-то очередная шутка. 

— Может быть, – сказала Аманда, рассматривая свой лоб через карманное зеркальце, – мне надоели успешные богачи и наследники родительского состояния? Иногда хочется попробовать отношения с простым мойщиком трибун.  
— Я уже не мойщик трибун, – возмутился Джонатан, – это было в школе!  
— Неважно, – Аманда пожала плечами и спрятала зеркало, – ну, так ты хочешь впечатлить меня?

Задача была простой – необходимо спуститься в катакомбы под Мавзолеем и принести брошь, которую Аманда потеряла в один из своих прошлых визитов.

— Ты ходишь по таким местам? – искренне удивился Джонатан.  
— Я люблю острые ощущения, – ответила Аманда, – к тому же, там можно встретить что-то… необычное. И, Джонатан, все ходят в Мавзолей.

Теперь Джонатан спускался вглубь, подсвечивая себе дорогу узким лучом фонарика, и спрашивал самого себя, как же он будет искать брошь и сколько времени на это уйдет. 

Лестница все не заканчивалась, а уходила вглубь и вглубь. Стены и ступеньки тоже изменились: если наверху они казались сложенными из кирпича, то теперь все больше походило на проход, выдолбленной прямо в скальной породе.

«Я и не знал, что катакомбы уходят на такую глубину», – подумал Джонатан. Он считал, что должно становиться все холоднее, но жар с каждым шагом становился все сильнее. Из глубины поднимался раскаленный воздух и очень скоро Джонатан пожалел, что надел теплую куртку и брюки. Шорты и майка были бы здесь более уместны.

Джонатан не сразу понял, что больше не подсвечивает фонариком каждую ступеньку, чтоб не упасть – здесь было достаточно светло, чтоб видеть все без дополнительного освещения. Нельзя было сказать, когда это началось, и откуда исходил красноватый свет, но он был здесь повсюду, и казался естественным. Словно так и должно быть. Джонатан потушил фонарик и спрятал его в карман.  
Внизу он увидел стену и решил, что его путешествия оканчивается здесь, но, спустившись, обнаружил, что лестница просто делает резкий поворот и заканчивается.

Джонатан понял, что свет исходит от стен и пола. В обе стороны уходил длинный и пустынный коридор, тоже выдолбленный в самой скальной породе. Ни справа, ни слева не было видно никаких дверей или предметов. Джонатан задумался, куда ему идти и ответ пришел словно бы из ниоткуда: направо.

Казалось, что он бредет по этому пустынному коридору часы и даже дни. Да это невозможно, иначе бы Джонатан уже умер, но справиться с ощущением никак не удавалось. Красноватый свет казался угрожающим и, единственное чего хотелось – бросить назад, к лестнице, вверх-верх, в мир, полный воздуха и звуков. Подальше от этого застывшего красного коридора. 

Никак не удавалось вспомнить, что же привело его сюда. И, что пугало еще больше, при всем желании – Джонатан не мог повернуть назад. Он один раз захотел оглянуться, но появилось ощущение того, что за его спиной нет ничего. Даже тьмы. Только пустота.

Коридор снова разделился на два и Джонатан, стоя на распутье, услышал какой-то звук, раздающийся слева. Ноги словно бы сами понесли в ту сторону. И очень быстро стены расступились, пропуская Джонатана в огромную пещеру с озером посередине. С потолка свисали сталактиты и с них падали вязкие, словно маслянистые, капли. Свет окрашивал все так, будто из мира удалили все оттенки, кроме красного, белого и черного. Потому озеро казалось наполненным кровью.

«Это просто вода, – подумал Джонатан, – вода и больше ничего». Звук как будто отдалился и теперь звучал приглушенно, но все равно притягивал к себе: на другую сторону озера. 

Стоило Джонатану подойти к берегу, как он понял, что ошибся: характерный запах крови был настолько сильным, что тяжело было не потерять сознания. Волны плескались почти у самых ног Джонатана, и теперь стало очевидно, что они слишком густые, чтобы быть простой водой.

Оцепенение сковало ноги Джонатана и он мог только бездумно смотреть на озеро крови.

Звук, манивший до этого, усилился. Можно было расслышать в нем ритм и мелодию – это была музыка.

Джонатан снова двинулся в направлении источника звука. Уши заложило, как под водой, а в мозгу не осталось ни единой связной мысли. Образы прошлого и значимые воспоминания кружились в сознании Джонатана, как будто пытались отвлечь от окружающего мира.  
По другую сторону озера обнаружился проход к еще одной лестнице и оттуда, сверху, и раздавалась музыка. Теперь в ней можно было узнать популярную песенку, которая часто играла на вечеринках.

Преодолев лестницу, Джонатан оказался в комнате. Обычной комнате, со стенками, обклеенными дешевыми обоями и клетчатым линолеумом на полу. Здесь не было мебели, если не считать музыкального центра у стены, но были другие симы. Они лежали на полу, живые, но неподвижные. Их глаза остекленели, а рты были растянуты в фальшивых и пугающих улыбках.

Среди этих почти манекенов был и некто живой. Джонатан не смог бы описать его, даже если бы захотел. Внешность неизвестного сима словно бы ускользала из поля зрения, даже если смотреть на него прямо. Но нож в его руке Джонатан видел, как и то, что с его помощью неизвестный делал с лежащим перед ним неподвижным симом. Он деловито вырезал ромбики из еще живого тела и откидывал их куда-то в сторону. Они откатывались по клетчатому линолеуму, не оставляя следов и исчезали. Кровь из растерзанного тела текла в другую сторону и попадала в сток. Джонатан тупо смотрел на это и в голове была только мысль, что без наклона такого происходить не должно и что-то здесь неправильно.

Неизвестный, тем временем, выковыривал глаза сима, с лица которого все так же не сходила улыбка. Одно глазное яблоко выскользнуло из окровавленных пальцев и покатилось к ногам Джонатана.

— Подай мне эту штуку, – попросил неизвестный.

Он сделал это не голосом, Джонатан был вполне уверен, что не слышал его, но понял, чего от него хотят. 

Глаз оказался неприятным на ощупь, склизким и вызывающим отвращение сильнее, чем к какому-либо пауку. Джонатан отбросил глаз в ту сторону, куда и неизвестный, а потом вытер руку о брюки.

— Спасибо, – поблагодарил неизвестный, не прекращая орудовать ножом. – Всегда сложно, когда удаляют целые семьи. У меня слишком много работы, совсем нет времени на себя.

Джонатан кивнул и отступил на шаг назад, потом на еще один. Когда он увидел, как неизвестный вытягивает кишки из живота безглазого сима, который все еще улыбается, Джонатан побежал.

Он не разбирал дороги и не думал ни о чем. Кажется, вокруг него что-то происходило. Раз или два Джонатан споткнулся, еще раз угодил под водопад из чего-то, пахнущего серой и железом.

Джонатан вылетел на поверхность и упал на землю прямо у Мавзолея. Глухая, пасмурная ночь казалась ему невероятно светлой и практически радостной. Но это чувство продлилось недолго, сменившись усталостью и голодом.

Когда Джонатан поднялся на ноги и оглянулся на Мавзолей – он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме того, что он был внутри и ничего не нашел.


End file.
